Deities and Demons
by Puzzle Kong
Summary: A new take on the show Heroes. Brand new story about heroes becoming either demons or gods. All new characters, either becoming heroes or villians. This story is also interactive so that your own hero creations can join in on the fun.


Deities and Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes.

Author's Note: This is just a piece that I had in my head for a while, and I am trying to get it out on paper because I view it as interesting. I know that this was rushed, and I still have more to write, but I am try to develop the characters before I introduce their abilities. I am also aiming for this piece to be interactive for the readers. So those who enjoy this and want to create their own characters with or without abilities to play minor or major roles, can just pm me saying so. These characters that you create can be on the God, Demon, or on the neutral side. Just private message me with a profile of your character, and be as elaborate as you want to be. I appreciate any reviews. I am even considered a writer, so I want to become better. Before I continue this take on an alternative Heroes, I want to see if people actually like the idea. By the way the name Asura means demon. Also I will give a profile of the two main characters in the next few chapters and will start developing their abilities as best as I can.

Chapter 1: Definitions

2 Years Ago – University of Denver

"Angel, I want you to see me after class," The history professor said while he his back was faced away from his dispersing students and was erasing notes on his chalk board. "Sure thing, Professor Isaac," A boy with black hair that reached his eyes and partly covered his ears. His blue eyes would scan the professor, trying to read his professor's expressions to see if he was getting a talk about being in trouble or being congratulated on skipping another year. "What can I do for you professor?" The man named Isaac smiled, "I just wanted to tell your that I have been speaking to a friend of mine who is head of the historic department in the Smithsonian said that he is willing to take you in as an intern and eventually he would like to hire you for your such astounding achievements in my class. He sees much potential in you. And I know how much you favor history." Angel's professor finished but he was not exactly happy at hearing this. Instead his wasn't really sure how he could take this news. He always wanted to major in history, but having skipped so many years in both elementary and high school, and now finishing up his 3rd year in college, he had thought that majoring in such a subject would be a waste of his genius. "I don't know professor. You will have to give me a week or so to think about it. I am still not sure if I want to go into that field at all." His professor sighed, " Alright, but get back to me soon. Oh and tell your brother I said hello, and congratulations." Angel lifted his right brow, he had no idea why his professor would congratulate his twin brother. "Sure thing," He then would turn his back and leave.

His back rested on his shoulder as he stepped out of the classroom and bumped into a senior who was going into his class. "Watch it, freak." He said, knowing full well that he was one of the genius brothers who had been dubbed one of the smartest teens in the country. He turned towards the man who was much older than him and had a bigger build than he did, "Say that again?" Angel said as he slid his hand into his pack on his side and grasped onto the pencil. Anyone who knew Angel would know that insulting him would result in a trip to the hospital, but the school could never penalize him because there was never enough proof to actually go against him. "I said you're a freak, and you probably cheated your way just to get into this prestigious school." Angel smiled, this guy's stupidity was lightening him up a little, but not enough to let him let go of his pencil hidden in his pack. "I wouldn't be a freak if I cheated my way into this school would I? If anything, I would be classified as what ever you call yourself." Angel turned away after this remark thinking that he won the verbal conflict.

The heavy set blonde, he was more muscular than heavy, was angered at this comment and rammed his shoulder into Angel slamming him to the floor. The genius was sliding across the schools floors when he realized what had hit him. As he stood up he saw that the blonde was just standing there laughing. Angel had already formed a plan in his head to give the blond so much pain that he would regret even talking to the blue eyed genius. "So you like attacking helpless targets because you won't have a chance to loose right?" Angered by yet another comment the older man walked towards Angel but as soon as he came into close range, Angel slid his pencil out of his pack and stabbed it in his leg to limit his mobility, and then he quickly thrust his knee into the older college student causing him to fall to the ground unable to get back up for a given amount of time.

As soon as the bigger student fell to the ground, near by college police were already putting Angel in handcuffs. "That won't be necessary," A young figure entered the hallway waving down the police. He was the same age as Angel, however, he was not a student, he was to smart for that. Instead this person was a long term substitute for a criminology professor due to his outstanding credentials in the field. The university of Denver had quite a few geniuses on their hands. The figure known as Asura sighed, "Angel what have you gotten yourself into now? I thought the therapist helped soften your anger issues?" Angel looked angrily at his twin brother, his more successful and twice as intelligent, other half, started talking down to him. Which he despised so much. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I am sick of this place," And with that being said Angel ran across the hall being chased by the campus police who were trying to detain him for harming other students, mean while medics were attending to the injured man. "Good luck trying to catch him." Asura said as he adjusted his cross shaped necklace that rested on his person. He started to remember the last time that Angel had gotten this angered. He had nearly blown up a gas station and wasted about ten lives. Asura always wondered who was the real angel and who was the real demon.

Sitting on his desk, Asura started to think about the definition of a hero and a demon. All his life he has been the good child, and Angel had gotten into fights and had never stopped getting into trouble. But how could that behavior be defined as demonic? This thought baffled Asura. His thoughts were immediately interrupted as a knock on the door preceded by one of Asura's old and Angel's current professors. "I heard about Angel's recent outburst and I would like to give you my congratulations in person. I just recently heard that the FBI had accepted your application. I am sure that both of your books on criminology had astounded them. Not to mention the many cases you helped local Colorado state police solve." Asura sighed, he was tired of being congratulated of his achievements, he wanted to live his life without being commented on every single thing he did. Even if he was one of the smartest seven teen year olds alive, all he wished to do was be a detective in the FBI. "Thank you. But I am not sure if I should leave Angel here alone." Asura sighed, he was always watching over his twin, which could be the very reason, that causes his angered out bursts, "Actually perhaps it is better this way." He said before the professor of Arab history left his small office.

Present - FBI main building

"Who knew that he would turn out like this?" Asura's partner said as he looked down at Angel's victim. Angel's most recent victim went by the name Isaac Ishtar and he was killed by an iron sword that was identified at the scene of the crime. What had transpired in the previous two year time span was that Angel had fled the university campus and had disappeared off of the radar for a year in which Asura had became a FBI agent after completing training. During the next year Angel would kill eight victims all having both first and last names of the alphabet starting from the letter A to the current letter I. During this time Asura had almost caught Angel four times but he did not have enough evidence to convict his brother, because all of the current evidence was DNA that could have been led to him, and all of these crimes were committed at the exact time Asura didn't have an alibi. They were planned as to be the hardest case of his career. Asura may have been the worlds best detective but as of right now Asura was the best criminal in the U.S. of A. During these previous two years Angel had found that he had evolved far beyond any human recorded.

"Being able to kill someone without regret, that must be the definition of a demon." Asura finally concluded, but his partner had just started to look at him oddly. He had know idea what he meant by that, but she would do her best to help her young partner. "If that is the definition of a demon what is one of a Hero?" Asura's attention shifted to his partner. "I have no idea, but whose to say there aren't people out there like Angel who consider themselves the gods over other people?" His partner, Iris, sighed, "Now Asura you know that I am Christian, it would be nice of you to respect my religion." The nineteen year old chuckled, I wasn't insulting your religion, just merely stating that the people we view as demons, or villains are viewed as Gods in other perspectivies. What is the definition of a God? Can a God kill someone with out regret? If so them is that definition I stated earlier even true?" Iris stared to feel a bit confused. "Why all the questions on definitions?" Asura's black hair was disrupted by his hand which was passing through it. "Just trying to get into his head, that is all."


End file.
